I Am Iron Hannah
by Swamp Thing
Summary: Hannah's tour has new corporate sponsorship- Stark Industries! But how will The Mandarin feel about this?


I Am Iron Hannah

INT. Cafeteria

Lilly, Oliver and Miley are having lunch.

OLIVER

I cannot believe THE Tony Stark is coming to Malibu.

LILLY

I can't believe he sent Hannah a private invitation to his press conference.

MILEY

Guys, I'm sure you're making a big deal over nothing. No one else is getting this worked up about Tony Stark coming.

Rico comes by, with a crowd of girls behind him.

RICO

And once I go into business with Stark Industries, you ladies will have all the rocket-powered hot dogs you can eat.

MILEY

Well, almost no one. Look, it's no big deal. He's a celebrity, Hannah's a celebrity, I'm sure it's just a photo opportunity.

INT. Press Room

Tony Stark stands before the press. Miley is in the crowd, dressed now as Hannah Montana.

TONY STARK

I want to thank you all very much for coming out here tonight. I want to give a very special welcome to a very fine young lady, Miss Hannah Montana.

Applause.

TONY STARK

Come on up here Hannah.

Hannah joins Tony on stage.

TONY STARK

Now, I know most of you think I haven't got a country bone in my body, that I just listen to Ghostface Killah's Greatest Hits on my private jet all day. Now, that's hardly the case. I was the biggest fan Robbie Ray and the Howlin' Dogs ever had. And when I heard he was retiring to manage this little lady right here, I was crushed. But then when I first heard her sing, sing about everyone making mistakes and having those days, I was moved. She is a voice that America's youth, indeed all of America, can really get behind. That is why I'd like to officially announce that Stark Industries will be the corporate sponsor of Hannah Montana's new national tour.

Applause.

HANNAH MONTANA

Oh, sweet niblets!

INT. Kitchen

Miley is at the table looking bummed. Robbie Ray and Jackson enter.

ROBBIE RAY

What's eatin' ya, darlin'?

MILEY

It's just all this talk about Tony Stark has got me thinking.

ROBBIE RAY

You don't like him? Most people seem to think he's a pretty cool guy.

JACKSON

Oh, please, he's an alcoholic womanizer.

ROBBIE RAY

You're just jealous.

JACKSON

You're right.

MILEY

It's not that. It's just that he has two lives like I do. He's Tony Stark and he's Iron Man. And everyone knows that and it doesn't matter. I just wish it could be the same with me and Hannah.

ROBBIE RAY

Oh, bud. Tony Stark was born into a famous family; he's been a star all his life. Now, you were born into a famous family too, but we decided together a long time ago that Miley was gonna grow up as a regular girl. Tony Stark doesn't get to have the best of both worlds.

JACKSON

Yeah, he's just the king of one.

ROBBIE RAY

Jackson…

INT. Concert Venue

Hannah Montana is on stage, rocking out the show. Lilly and Oliver are jamming on the one out in the audience. Suddenly, smoke appears on stage.

OLIVER

Wow, neat fog effect.

LILLY

I don't think that's supposed to happen.

From the smoke rises The Mandarin, who takes Hannah from the stage and flies away.

OLIVER

Yeah, I suddenly don't think so either.

EXT. Beach

Rico is cleaning the counter at Rico's. Jackson approaches, looking sad.

RICO

What are you so bummed out about? Hannah Montana was kidnapped. Now no one has to hear her whiny nonsense music anymore.

JACKSON

Yeah…

RICO

Say, ever since Hannah disappeared, I haven't seen your goofy, buck-toothed sister.

JACKSON

Yeah.

RICO

I wonder if… nah.

INT. Mandarin's Layer

Hannah is tied to a table.

HANNAH MONTANA

Why have you taken me?

THE MANDARIN

To find out your true identity! Ever since Tony Stark revealed he was Iron Man, it has been pointless to chase him. But you, you are a new and worthy adversary.

Iron Man comes bursting in!

IRON MAN

Not today, pal.

Iron Man battles The Mandarin to victory unties Hannah and flies away with her on his back.

EXT. Sky

They are flying.

HANNAH MONTANA

Thanks for rescuing me.

IRON MAN

Hey, I gotta look out for my corporate interests!

THE END


End file.
